


Come Back

by Monochrome_maiden



Series: Sabriel one-shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, post season 11 finale, pure angst for your reading pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochrome_maiden/pseuds/Monochrome_maiden





	Come Back

"Sam?"

"Sam!"

"Sam wake up."

"This isn't funny."

"Sam, babe, please don't do this."

"Sam, come on, _breathe_."

"Breathe for me, Samoose."

"I came back for you, so please, Sam, _wake up_."

"Please, Samshine, please wake up for me. Please come back. _Please_."

The angel sobbed, the lights in the bunker flickering. He desperately pressed at the wound in the hunter's chest, tear drops falling onto his clothes. The angel gave up after several minutes, pulling his now bloodied hands away from the body. He brushed a few stray stands of hair behind the human's ear and gently cradled his head on his lap. He closed his eyes and pretend that Sam was alive and that he was just sleeping. He pretended that the room didn't have the metallic and somewhat sweet smell of blood.

_Sam's just sleeping. Yes....he overworked himself and now I'm getting him to sleep. Everything is okay and nothing's wrong._

The mourning angel gently stroked the human's hair and he started singing in his language softly. He sang lullaby that he would sing his mate when his mate had some difficulty sleeping. And that was how Mary and Dean Winchester found them after several hours, still on the floor, with the angel still singing with tears flowing down his cheeks.


End file.
